<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where timing is kind to us by deinde_prandium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361031">Where timing is kind to us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium'>deinde_prandium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Physics, one-sided reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What if there is a universe out there where there I’m a different kind of Chat Noir? Where some tiny decision, possibly not even made by me, has had the power to alter my reality as I know it in this world?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An impromptu physics lesson on the roof leads to unexpected revelations. MariChat.</p><p>Written for the ML Writers Guild September 2020 Event. Based on the prompt: “Ever wonder how different your life would be if that one thing never happened?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where timing is kind to us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title borrowed from the song “Parallel Universe” by Clara Benin. Rated T for mild language and explicit discussions of quantum physics. </p><p>With thanks to epcot97, MalcolmReynolds, sd1970x, and Peachcitt for their amazing beta/pre-reading support &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question comes out of nowhere. </p><p>“Ever wonder how different your life would be if that one thing never happened?”</p><p>At first, Marinette thinks Chat is just up to his usual mischief. “It's not my fault that that pigeon stole your last cookie, and I'm not sharing,” she warns, hunching protectively over the small plate of treats next to her. “Not like last time.”</p><p>“But you always share, Princess,” Chat teases, waggling his eyebrows with a cheeky grin that makes her hate how right he is. He’s just too sweet, too charming...too <em>Chat Noir</em> for her to ever say no. </p><p>Especially when he calls her Princess. Marinette would find it more annoying if she didn’t miss the old nicknames he used to call Ladybug, but her weakness in this regard still embarrasses her.</p><p><em>Stupid alley cat</em>, she grumbles silently, willing her cheeks to cool down as she adopts as neutral an expression as possible. “Not tonight, I don’t.”</p><p>Chat smiles knowingly at her from his usual perch on the railing of her balcony. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>In the next moment, however, his swagger gives way to something else entirely. He turns away, gazing at the moon with a faraway look in his eyes. “But just so you know, that <em>was </em>a serious question. Like, can you think of some event in your life that would have completely altered reality as you currently know it, if it had never happened at all? Some big, fork-in-the-road decision you made that set you on one path as opposed to another?” </p><p>Marinette hesitates. There are about a million such events that she can think of - the most significant of which all happen to involve the little red kwami currently hiding behind the flowerpot next to her. But she is obviously in no position to share...no matter how much she’s been thinking about it lately.</p><p>Unable to answer honestly, she tries to keep things light. “Feeling philosophical, Chat?” she asks with a smirk.</p><p>“Close,” he says. “Actually, I was thinking about something I learned today in my quantum physics lecture.”</p><p>“Physics, huh? Look at you, Albert Einstein.”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised. I am a man of many a-<em>meow</em>-zing talents,” he replies with a sniff. “Anyway, we were talking about this thing our prof called the Many Worlds Interpretation. It's this theory in quantum physics that suggests that we live in a universe - actually, an infinite number of universes, existing all at once - wherein every possible quantum outcome is realized.”</p><p>Marinette tilts her head. “I’m not sure that I follow.”</p><p>“Let me show you what I mean.” Chat drops down from the railing and, extending a hand, pulls her to her feet. Marinette stumbles as she rises, but Chat’s quick reflexes kick into gear and he’s ready, catching her with one arm. Her stomach flips at the feel of his body pressed so closely to hers. </p><p>“S- sorry about that,” Marinette sputters, her eyes darting unconsciously to his lips. </p><p>“It’s fine,” he whispers back. </p><p>The two stand there for a second in suspended animation, their eyes locked on one another...but the tension dissolves as Chat slowly lets her go. His hand ghosts along the small of her back in the process, and it’s all she can do to suppress a shudder.</p><p>Marinette can feel her cheeks flaming once more. <em>Did I really almost do what I think I was going to do? Get a hold of yourself, Dupain-Cheng. </em></p><p>For Chat Noir, however, the moment has clearly passed, and he’s back to his impromptu physics lesson. Clearing his throat, he points to a young man in the distance who’s walking down the street. “Anyway, um, let me try to give you an example of what I was talking about. I’m no expert, but let’s suppose, for the sake of argument, that that guy down there is walking home from a friend’s house. If you were to apply the Many Worlds theory, at this exact moment, in another universe, that same guy has chosen to stay overnight at his friend’s place instead. And in another universe altogether, he never went to his friend’s place at all, and is still at home.”</p><p>Marinette's brows knit together as she endeavors to concentrate on conversation instead of what happened less than twenty seconds before. “None of these sound like universe-altering events, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Yeah, but could they be? We live in a reality where every event that takes place at any given moment has the capacity to shape our future. If we accept that, then it means there are a multitude of worlds that exist depending on all the possible outcomes for each event. It’s like a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure kind of thing, except that all the endings are realized at the exact same time in parallel universes.”</p><p>The furrow in Marinette’s brow deepens. “You’re losing me, Chat.”</p><p>Chat Noir, however, refuses to let the subject drop. “Okay, let me use another example. What if, in another universe, a kid somewhere in Paris has forgotten to brush his teeth tonight...which leads to him getting in trouble with his parents, which leads to a temper tantrum...which leads to alternate universe Chat Noir having to battle some insane dental-themed akuma with Ladybug instead of getting to hang out with you? Our little Tooth Goblin - no,<em> Molar Bear</em> - has just ruined other-Marinette’s evening,” he laments with a <em>tsk</em>. </p><p>Marinette can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. “Never mind what I said about Einstein. You’re clearly just nuts.”</p><p>Chat Noir throws his hands up in the air. “But there are so many <em>possibilities</em>, Princess! And it just got me thinking...what if there is a universe out there where there I’m a different kind of Chat Noir? Where some tiny decision, possibly not even made by me, has had the power to alter my reality as I know it in this world?”</p><p>Marinette winces at the question, suddenly paralyzed by the memory of a white-suited cat sitting alone on a rooftop, gazing at the drowned ruins of their beloved city. A distant voice echoes in her ear as she stares at the unblemished moon. </p><p>
  <em>“It was our love that did this to the world.”</em>
</p><p>“I try not to think of that kind of stuff,” she says at last. </p><p>“Why not, though? I mean, I know it’s deep quantum physics stuff, but it’s also really fascinating. It just kind of makes you think about how nothing is insignificant, you know what I mean?”</p><p><em>Nothing is insignificant. Not even a scribble of pencil on a present</em>. </p><p>Marinette turns away from the railing and sinks back down to the ground with a little sigh. She knows their conversations have the tendency to delve into peculiar topics, but this one is the most confusing yet - for reasons that have nothing to do with physics. </p><p>Still, she can’t bring herself to dampen Chat Noir’s enthusiasm by cutting him off. “I guess,” she concedes. “But what would be that ‘one thing’ you’ve got in mind? Are you wondering what life would be like in the universe where you never became a superhero?”</p><p>Chat smirks. “Never. I was clearly born for this,” he quips. </p><p><em>You insufferable, adorable kitty</em>, she thinks, a smile tugging at her lips despite her inner turmoil. “Yes, but you did say that we’re talking about <em>infinite</em> possibilities, so there’s got to be at least one universe where you’re not saving Paris.”</p><p>“Then I feel sad for the citizens of other-Paris,” he sighs dramatically before flashing her another grin. He drops down next to her, swiping the last cookie off her plate in the process.</p><p>“Hey!” Marinette chides, but there’s no heat in the rebuke. In truth, she’s happy for a break in the conversation, embracing the opportunity to retreat into more comfortable territory. Just her and her Kitty, fighting over cookies on the roof like they always do. </p><p>Or did, before things got so confusing. Before one look from him was enough to make her heart leap in her chest.</p><p>Chat looks back at her, his gaze earnest. “That whole physics lesson did actually make me think of something else, too,” he says thoughtfully. “Something a little more...personal.”</p><p>Marinette feels her stomach flip once again. “Like what?”</p><p>“Like...us.”</p><p>Her response is more of a squeak than a question. “Us?”</p><p>Chat rubs the back of his neck, his expression sheepish. “Yeah. You and I, we’re pretty good friends now, right? I mean, we’ve been hanging out together a lot more over the past few months.”</p><p>Marinette thinks of nights spent drinking hot chocolate and observing the city lights, talking about everything and nothing. Of little arguments over who gets the last macaron. Of confessions - more hers than his, of course - about the things that excite them, energize them, frighten them. She’s enjoyed these little glimpses into Chat Noir’s more sensitive side, and wouldn’t give them up for anything. </p><p>But somehow, the word <em>friends </em>sinks like a stone in her gut.</p><p>“So...you’re wondering what would have happened if we hadn’t become friends?” she asks, hoping he doesn’t notice the disappointment seeping into her voice.</p><p>Chat runs a hand through his hair, scratching at his ears. “I’m not doing this right,” he mutters, more to himself than her. “More like, I wonder if we still would have become as...close...as we are now if circumstances had been different. Would we still be sitting here having this conversation if we were to remove a piece in the puzzle of our lives? Something like...when we worked together to take down Evillustrator.”</p><p>Marinette purses her lips at the memory. “You mean, when you offered me up as a human shield?”</p><p>“You wound me, madam!” he replies in mock horror. “If I recall correctly, I did save you in the end.”</p><p>“Um, only because I told you how to get us out of that cube.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p>Marinette shakes her head. “Anyway, I don’t think anything would have changed. It’s not like we knew each other very well back then."</p><p>“There's also that time before Glaciator showed up...that time you and I talked…”</p><p>“...after Ladybug didn't meet you,” Marinette finishes. “Yeah. I remember that.” </p><p>
  <em>I was an idiot back then. I’m even worse now.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know if I ever told you this, but it really helped to have your company that night. It meant a lot to me," he admits.</p><p>Marinette pushes on, not wanting to dwell on the memory. "Even so, I wouldn't say that it was some kind of defining moment in our...relationship. Anyway, I’d like to think that no matter what did or didn't happen, we would have still ended up as friends," she says. "At least, I hope so. My evenings up here would be a lot more boring without you here to annoy me.” </p><p>The corners of Chat Noir’s mouth quirk upward. “Somehow I doubt that. You strike me as the kind of girl who could be friends with anyone.”</p><p>“I disagree. But anyway, it wouldn’t matter.”</p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p>“Because none of those people are quite like you.” </p><p>Now it’s Chat Noir’s turn to go quiet. Marinette bites her lip, in turns self-satisfied and self-conscious at the effect her words seem to have had on him. </p><p>More memories filter in as the conversation lapses into silence. Marinette thinks back to the last time she heard a question like this. Another rooftop. Another rose. Another rejection. </p><p>He had asked Ladybug a similar question. “<em>If he weren't here, would things be different between us?”</em> </p><p>Of course she had said no. After all, her heart had belonged to Adrien back then. But how would things have been different if she had allowed herself to imagine loving Chat, instead?</p><p>“Chat Noir?”</p><p>“Yes, Princess?”</p><p>“Why are you really asking me this?” She’s not sure what kind of answer she’s looking for, but at this stage it feels like he’s just dancing around the point, and she’s getting tired.</p><p>
  <em>Tired of feeling so confused, so conflicted, so cowardly. Tired of wishing things really were different. </em>
</p><p>Chat shrugs. His reply is careful, quiet. “I guess that whole multiple universes theory made me feel like maybe, if I’d done things differently...if I’d realized certain things sooner...I’d be in a different place than I am now.”</p><p>“Realized what things?”</p><p>“Feelings, mostly.” A beat passes. “Did I...did I ever tell you I was seeing someone?”</p><p>A pang of jealousy strikes at the reminder. “You didn’t, actually.” It’s the truth, but only just. Chat Noir may not have told Marinette, but he had told Ladybug. </p><p>“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter, because I ended it. A few months ago, actually.”</p><p>Marinette nearly chokes. “You did?”</p><p>“Yeah. I dunno, it just didn’t feel right. Maybe it never did, to be honest. But all that talk of infinite possibilities got me wondering. If I hadn’t fallen for Ladybug first, maybe this all wouldn’t be so complicated. That I wouldn’t have ended up hurting this one girl’s feelings because I was confused about my feelings for someone else.”</p><p>“You mean, you still have feelings for Ladybug?” A spark of hope flickers in her chest at the thought.</p><p>Chat Noir snuffs out that spark with his reply. “No, someone different. I’ve already accepted the fact that I’ve got no chance with Ladybug.”</p><p><em>That’s not true</em>, Marinette wants to say, but she holds back. It would be selfish, dangerous, even, to venture into that territory. And yet, she can’t help but feel sympathetic. After all, she can completely relate - that’s exactly how things had gone with her and Adrien. She’d even tried dating Luka - which, while not something she’d ever say she regrets, simply never felt right enough to turn into something more serious. When it had ended, she’d felt sadness - but also, relief. </p><p>Chat had been there to help her through her break up, and for all the time since. </p><p>Which is why Marinette also finds herself feeling ashamed by a blaze of jealousy that’s flared inside her for the second time in as many minutes. <em>If it’s not Ladybug, then who the hell is this ‘someone else’ he’s talking about?</em></p><p>Marinette picks at a thread on her black and green pajamas. “You know, considering that we’re friends, I’m surprised you’ve never mentioned either of these people," she mumbles.</p><p>Chat laughs humorlessly. “It’s safer that I didn’t tell you about one of them, anyway. But the other…”</p><p>She perks up. “It’s someone I’ve met?” </p><p>“It’s...someone who used to have feelings for me,” he says.</p><p>Marinette’s breath hitches. <em>Where is he going with this?</em></p><p>Chat rambles on before she has a chance to ask. “You know, what's funny is that when I was younger, I used to pull this stupid asshole move with Ladybug, where I'd mention someone else and see what her reaction was like - you know, to see if she'd get jealous. And maybe she sincerely was happy for me, or maybe she knew I wasn't serious, but she'd always say, ‘That's great news!’  when I really just wanted her to fight for me. Looking back, it was a shitty thing of me to do.</p><p>“But now...I don't know, but things have been different lately. I'm pretty sure she's still in love with this other guy, but there's something up. So it makes me kind of worried to tell her that I'm really trying to move on, and that there's someone I want to move on with...someone I think I've been falling for ever since I met her, but have just been kind of blinded by this infatuation I've had for Ladybug. But I don’t want to hurt Ladybug by talking about someone new. And it makes me worry I’m making a mistake even thinking about dragging this other girl into this mess I call my love life. She’s just so incredible, and I’ve already hurt her before, and....I just don’t want to be that guy, you know? To either of them.” </p><p>Marinette finds herself fighting back tears, desperate to tell him he’s got it all wrong. It would be so easy to fix everything simply by telling him who she is, wouldn’t it? That is, after all, what she’s been psyching herself up to do for weeks now. </p><p>
  <em>Just do it. Forget this other girl he’s talking about and do it.</em>
</p><p>But one glance at the forlorn expression on Chat’s face, and she knows she can’t.</p><p>Marinette pats his arm. “I'm sure she - Ladybug, I mean - will understand,” she says as brightly as she can. “Who's the lucky girl, anyway? No never mind, don't answer that, I'm sorry, I-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he says, but his expression is pained. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for things to get all heavy and depressing there.”</p><p>Her heart lurches, wishing she could ease his discomfort despite the hurt she feels inside. “It’s okay. I’m here for you. We’re friends, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah. Friends," he parrots back. Chat looks away with a sigh.  “It’s getting late. I should probably get going.”</p><p>A deep seated exhaustion - at the day, at this conversation, and all the feelings she’s been trying to hold back - suddenly weighs on her like a ton of bricks. “Yeah, I should probably be heading to bed.”</p><p>“All right then.” He stands, extending a hand to help her to her feet once again. “Good night, Marinette.”</p><p>She gives him a small smile. “Good night, Chat Noir.”</p><p>With one last look, Chat Noir takes off into the night. Normally, she’d watch until he’s out of sight, but it’s all too much. She hurries into her room, flopping onto her bed as the tears start to fall.</p><p>A little voice calls out in concern. “Marinette?”</p><p>“What do I do?” she cries, burying her face in her hands. “Should I have done something differently? Should I have told him? Tikki, I really thought I was going to tell him this time!”</p><p>The tiny red kwami nuzzles against Marinette's cheek, urging her to look up. “You’re the Guardian,” Tikki says sagely. “You get to decide what’s right. If you really feel like it’s the right thing to do, then it’s your choice.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s just not meant to happen,” she sniffles. “After Chat Blanc...maybe that was a sign.”</p><p>Tikki flies away, returning a moment later with a couple of tissues. “Marinette, you can’t let your fear of some other timeline keep you from following your heart! You don’t even know how it happened. Besides, you’re older now. Think about what Chat Noir said. Infinite possibilities...who’s to say that the outcome you saw with Chat Blanc would be the same?”</p><p>Marinette sits up, accepting the tissues with a weak smile. But Tikki's efforts to comfort her, however welcome, simply aren't enough to calm the torrent of emotions she's kept bottled up until now. </p><p>She thinks about this evening, and wonders if there is a universe out there where she actually had the courage to do what she’s been wanting to for so long.</p><p>Marinette lets out another sigh. “I just don’t know anymore.”</p><p>An insistent tapping sounds on the glass above them, interrupting their conversation. Tikki flies under the pillows for cover. Curious, Marinette stands up to investigate. She barely has time to lift the latch before Chat Noir reaches in, lifting her through the skylight and depositing her on the balcony.</p><p>Shock floods her system at the sight of him. Marinette’s hands fly up to her face, clumsily swiping the tears away as she tries to figure out what’s so urgent that he’s behaving like this. “Chat Noir? What are you-”</p><p>Her words cut short at the touch of his hands on her wrists. Gently, he pries her hands away from her face. Marinette stands, frozen, as he reaches up to brush a lock of hair from her forehead, skimming his thumb over her cheek to catch an errant tear. </p><p>“I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this, but there's something I meant to do before our talk about physics got me sidetracked.”</p><p>The light thudding in Marinette’s heart increases to a full gallop. “Wh-what's that?”  She's barely able to get the words out, too focused on the way Chat's eyes seem to mirror her own sadness, confusion...and longing.</p><p>He doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls her close with one arm. </p><p>And then he kisses her.</p><p>Chat's kiss is sweet, tender - coaxing a response rather than demanding submission. And respond Marinette does...though perhaps with more fervor that either of them could have anticipated. Recovering quickly from her initial shock, she finds herself kissing Chat back, her fingers winding their way through his blond locks as she presses herself impossibly close. She kisses him with everything she has, pouring out weeks, months, maybe even years' worth of repressed emotion with every slide of her lips against his. The only sign of Chat's surprise at her enthusiasm is the slight grunt he lets out before lifting her off her feet, his hands sliding beneath her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist for support.</p><p>Marinette can barely think, consumed as she is by the passion of the moment. But one stray thought does cross her mind. <em>If I never kiss this man again, at least I can say I showed him exactly how I feel.</em></p><p>The frantic, almost desperate heat of their kisses gradually drops to a low simmer. Finally, they come up for air, both sporting flushed faces and swollen lips as he gently releases his hold on her. </p><p>Chat Noir leans his forehead against hers, his breaths still heavy. “I'm sorry I left before," he rasps. </p><p>Marinette lowers her feet to the ground - but inside, she’s still floating. "It's fine," she breathes in reply.</p><p>Chat pulls away, his expression suddenly serious. "No. It's not." </p><p>He takes her hand, threading his fingers through hers as he presses her palm to his chest. Chat's eyes shine bright with emotion as his words tumble forth. "I was going to tell you, and then I screwed everything up and chickened out. But I realized - pretty much the second I left your rooftop- that I don’t want some alternate universe Chat Noir to be the one who tells you how he feels. I want it to be me. I don’t...I don’t want to wonder how my life would be different without you in it. And I’m tired of wondering what would have happened if Ladybug hadn’t brought us together, or if I’d never had feelings for her. I’m ready to let that part of my life go. Other Chat Noirs in other worlds can be the ones to find their way to her. But in this world...somehow, I found my way to you. And you’re the one I want. You’re my universe. It scares the hell out of me to be saying it, but it’s true. I love you, Marinette. I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Time seems to stand still as Chat Noir’s words take root in Marinette’s heart. <em>He loves me. He’s in love with me. He’s giving up his old dream of Ladybug...for me.</em></p><p>It’s almost too good to be real. But the longer she takes in the beautifully vulnerable, hopeful expression on his face, all she can think about is how right this all is. How she can’t believe how long she had struggled against something that feels as natural as breathing. </p><p>
  <em>I’ve been such an idiot.</em>
</p><p>Marinette gives him as stern a look as she can muster, ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes. “Just so you know, that quantum physics theory of yours is a load of shit.”</p><p>Chat Noir lets out a choked sound of disbelief. “Seriously? That’s your response? I’m pouring my heart out here, Mari.”</p><p>A watery laugh bubbles out. “I know,” she says. “And I love it. I love you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, I love you,” she repeats. “And I can’t believe you used a physics analogy to tell me what I’ve been trying to say for weeks.”</p><p>Chat leans in. “That still doesn’t explain why you take issue with the Many Worlds Interpretation,” he murmurs, his smile belying the seriousness in his voice. </p><p>Marinette reaches a hand up to cradle his face, relishing the tiny sigh Chat lets out as he leans into her touch. “I take issue with it," she says quietly, "because I know, in my soul, that there is no universe that exists where you and I don’t find our way to one another. Whether you fall in love with Ladybug, or me, it doesn’t matter, because...”</p><p>“Because what?”</p><p>She pauses, caught in one last flash of uncertainty. <em>This is it.</em> If she continues, there’s no going back. Concerns still linger at the edges of her mind. And questions - so many questions - about where to go from here. </p><p>But then she looks at Chat, smiling softly as he patiently waits for her answer, and Marinette knows that it's time. That it’s right. That, no matter what happens next, she wouldn’t have things any other way.</p><p>Slowly and deliberately, she speaks. “Because we’re a team. In this universe, or any other, it’s the same. You and me, against the world. Always.”</p><p>It takes a minute for her words to sink in, but the moment realization dawns is unmistakable. A flurry of emotions streak across Chat’s face: shock, surprise, confusion, relief, excitement…</p><p>...and finally, blessedly: joy.</p><p>Chat Noir’s eyes light up, his smile widening into a dazzling grin. “Always, huh? You seem awfully sure of yourself there, Princess.”</p><p>Her heart swells to bursting. Marinette tilts her head upwards, laughing against his lips.</p><p>“You know? I like it when you call me Princess. But I think I like it more when you say, <em>My Lady</em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to check out the other stories in this collection! </p><p>I'm deinde-prandium on tumblr. Stop by and say hello.</p><p>PS - relatively new to the fandom, but I have a few other ML stories on my Ao3 profile in case you wish to check them out :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>